


Raj dla robaka

by GrzechyNekromanty



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: akcja dzieję się między mkx a mk11, być może pojawi się ciąg dalszy, nie mam pojęcia jak odmieniać imię D'vorah więc improwizuję XD
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 15:48:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19704514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrzechyNekromanty/pseuds/GrzechyNekromanty
Summary: Rój był głodny. I wściekły. Żądny krwi.Ale D’Vorah dobrze wiedziała, gdzie szukać schronienia. Gdzie się ukryć tak, by nikt z byłych towarzyszy nie mógł jej odnaleźć. Nikt z nieznośnych Ziemian. Wszak istniało miejsce zapomniane nawet przez bogów… ale nie przez nią.





	Raj dla robaka

Quan Chi zginął, Shinnok został pokonany i pojmany. D’Vorah jednak była lepsza zarówno od demona jak i upadłego boga. W przeciwieństwie do nich, przetrwanie miała we krwi. I nawet obława Imperatora Zaświatów nie mogła tego zmienić. Biedny Kotal. Taki naiwny i łatwowierny. Nigdy nie powinien jej zaufać. D’Vorah nie ufała nikomu, kto nie był z jej roju.

Dlatego żyła.

Dlatego przetrwała, gdy inni, potężniejsi, ginęli okrutną śmiercią.

Lecz choć uszła z życiem, nie mogła nakarmić osłabionego roju. Ostatnie przeżycia nadszarpnęły jej siły i teraz musiała zaszyć się, ukryć jak robak pod ziemią. Nic szczególnego dla Kytiannki, wszak była insektem, jednakże niezrozumiały gniew palił ją od wewnątrz. Nieznane dotąd uczucie drażniło jej cenne larwy. 

Rój był głodny. I wściekły. Żądny krwi.

Ale D’Vorah dobrze wiedziała, gdzie szukać schronienia. Gdzie się ukryć tak, by nikt z byłych towarzyszy nie mógł jej odnaleźć. Nikt z nieznośnych Ziemian. Wszak istniało miejsce zapomniane nawet przez bogów… ale nie przez nią.

Prywatna pracownia Shang Tsunga została lata temu zniszczona na rozkaz ówczesnego Kahna - Mileena robiła co mogła, by zatuszować prawdę o swoich narodzinach. Że była zwykłym konstruktem, stworzonym przez mroczną magię czarownika mieszańcem czystej krwi Edenii i gorszego gatunku Tarkatan. Nie miała matki, nie została spłodzona przez potężnego Shao Kahna. A zatem nie miała prawa do tronu.

Mileena jednak popełniła błąd. Zignorowała istnienie Reptile’a, dawnego pomocnika czarnoksiężnika, który nie tylko znał prawdę, ale także podzielił się nią z wiernym tradycjom Kotalem. Zdrada była więc tylko kwestią czasu. Ale nim nadeszła, D’Vorah wiernie służyła swej pani, bez słowa znosiła jej okrucieństwo i pogardę, z pokorą całowała dłonie i stopy. Znała swoje miejsce i dlatego Mileena nigdy nie kwestionowała lojalności owadziej doradczyni.

Oczywiście, była w błędzie, ale Kytiannka nigdy nie widziała powodu, by komentować naiwność niedoświadczonej władczyni. Zwłaszcza gdy ta wtajemniczała ją w najskrytsze, najbardziej wstydliwe sekrety.

D’Vorah dobrze pamiętała zapach mrocznej komnaty pełnej martwych ciał, rozczłonkowanych, oskórowanych, nadzianych na haki. Niektóre wyglądały ludzko, inne bardziej jak monstra aniżeli rozumne kreatury. Wszystkie razem i z osobna, na swój sposób, bardzo przypominały cesarzową. Na ich widok rój w ciele D’Vory rozbudził się w ekscytacji. Głodne larwy, złaknione cudownie wyglądającego mięsa aż kąsały jej trzewia od środka. Ale ciała te były martwe, bezużyteczne by jej maleństwa mogły pokrzepić się i urosnąć. Były martwe, poza tymi w wielkich, szklanych tubach. Embriony dopiero rozwijające się w sztucznych łonach, jak i kształtujące się lub już dorosłe ciała; wszystkie one zatopione w zielonej, nieznanej mazi, tak kuszące, tak wspaniałe, by pożreć je, nasycić się.

Tamtego dnia D’Vorah nie znała znaczenia tego, co ujrzała. Wiedziała tylko jedno - było to idealne żerowisko. 

I choć Mileena kazała zniszczyć doszczętnie to zakazane miejsce, nie odważyła się zniszczyć własnych, wciąż rozwijających się klonów. Może istniała między nimi jakaś więź, tak jak między D’Vorą a jej pobratymcami? Może wszystkie były częścią tego samego roju. A może Mileena zwyczajnie się bała, że jej życie jest jakoś uzależnione od pozostałych tworów? Któż wszak mógłby pojąć pokrętny umysł czarnoksiężnika? Kytiannka nie miała pojęcia. To co się liczyło, to fakt, że władczyni po kryjomu ukryła wszystkie ciała uśpione w szklanych więzieniach.

Mileena nie należała do najrozsądniejszych osób, ale nawet ona nie była aż tak głupia aby zdradzać sekretne miejsce spoczynku swoich klonów. Nie należała jednak do najbardziej przebiegłych ani domyślnych. Ale kto by zwracał uwagę na malutkiego robaczka, latającego jak tysiące innych po parującej dżungli? D’Vorah nie potrzebowała zaufania władczyni kiedy miała własnych, dużo bardziej wydajniejszych szpiegów.

D’Vorah nie potrzebowała nikogo, poza rojem.

A rój był głodny. Głodny i rozdrażniony.

Na szczęście jej maleństwa nie musiały już dłużej czekać bo oto D’Vorah dotarła do zapomnianego od dawna miejsca. Kotal nigdy nie dowiedział się o jego istnieniu. Właściwie, to nie wiedział o wielu tajemnicach poprzednich władców. Zawsze ufał swojemu Pierwszemu Ministrowi. Zawsze widział zdradę D’Vory wobec Mileeny jako znak jej oddania dla dobra Zaświatów.

Biedny Kotal. Był tak samo głupi jak jego poprzedniczka.

Ale to właśnie błędy ssaków stworzyły dla D’Vory cudowne żerowisko.

Kiedy przekroczyła próg, jej nozdrza zaatakował zapach stęchlizny. I krwi. Wszędzie było jej pełno. Zaschniętej, a wciąż o przytłaczającym, metalicznym zapachu. Rozłożone zwłoki tarkatańskich wojowników zalegały na chłodnej, brudnej ziemi. Zapewne zginęli z ręki Mileeny, aby jej tajemnica nie mogła wyjść na jaw. Marnotrawstwo dobrego mięsa, ale mało znacząca strata dla Zaświatów.

Ale to nie ostry zapach krwi ani pozostałości po tarkatańskich strażnikach przykuły jej uwagę, a rząd szklanych tub wypełnionych zieloną cieczą i dorosłymi, słodkimi ciałami. Wolnym krokiem szła między nimi, przyglądając się śpiącym potworom - Mileena wszak była właśnie tym, sztucznym tworem, nie naturalnym dodatkiem do doskonałego świata przyrody. 

Widok tylu zdrowych, nagich ciał cieszył zarówno D’Vorę, jak i jej rój. Dzięki nim nie będzie musiała szukać pożywienia ani nosiciela przez długi czas. Zregeneruje się, a miejsce zamieni na swoje schronienie i stąd będzie mogła zmierzyć się z siłami ziemskich championów i armią Imperatora.

D’Vorah nie czciła Starych Bogów, właściwie pogardzała nimi tak samo, jak oni jej rasą. Ale przez chwilę była w stanie uwierzyć, że może jednak jakieś bóstwo czuwało nad jej opatrznością. Zwłaszcza kiedy zobaczyła ten jeden szklany słój z obudzonym, wściekłe wierzgającym ciałem.

Przebudzona Mileena krzyczała w furii lecz wszystkie dźwięki tłumiła zielona ciecz, w której kobieta nie tyle topiła się, co po prostu była zatopiona całkowicie. Jej oczy lśniły czystą nienawiścią, dwa żarzące się punkty w przyjemnym półmroku pomieszczenia; dwa ostrza skierowane w kierunku D’Vory, które nie mogły jej zranić ani nawet obrazić. Gniew Mileeny nie znaczył już nic od wielu lat.

Kobieta wściekle uderzała i kopała w szklaną barierę, odgradzającą ją od jej zabójczyni, lecz jej szpony ani kopnięcia nawet nie zadrapały powierzchni. Patrząc na furię Mileeny, D’Vorah z niezwykłą satysfakcją pojęła jak bardzo los jej sprzyjał.

W końcu minęło już sporo dni, od kiedy zabiła Mileenę. Skoro od przebudzenia ta nie była w stanie rozbić szklanej bariery, musiała tkwić w swoim więzieniu przez cały ten czas. Nie tylko była uwięziona - a co za tym idzie, całkowicie na łasce D’Vory, ale co Kytiannka zauważyła z dozą szacunku dla zmarłego czarnoksiężnika, zielona ciecz utrzymała Mileenę w pełnym zdrowiu. 

Patrząc na wierzgające ciało, D’Vorah czuła tylko jedno - nieopisany głód roju. Wszystkie myśli, nienawiść i złość zatraciło się w tym jednym, nadrzędnym poczuciu. Odnóżem zakończonym ostrym żądłem przebiła szklaną ścianę i brzuch Mileeny na wylot. Krzyk kobiety i jej wściekłe szamotanie tylko pobudziły wszechogarniającą potrzebę zaspokojenia potrzeb roju. Kytiannka w mgnieniu oka pochwyciła usta pełne ostrych kłów i tak jak ostatnim razem, złożyła na nich śmiertelny pocałunek. Jej język wdarł się siłą w zaciśnięte gardło kobiety, a wraz z nim niezliczone rzesze zagłodzonych mieszkańców roju, które zachłannie atakowały miękkie, napotkane na drodze ciało. W kilka minut, Mileena nie była niczym więcej, jak stertą kości i nadgryzionych ścięgien.

D’Vorah przymknęła oczy delektując się pulsującą radością roju. Już dawno nie czuła takiego ogromu szczęścia. I wtem dobiegł do niej nagły stuk. Z każdą sekundą nabierał na sile, a ona nie śpiesząc się szła w stronę źródła hałasu.

Tak jak sądziła, kolejny klon Mileeny przebudził się, a wykrzywiona twarz w gniewie i strachu tylko dodawała uroku potwornej kreacji. Na widok swego oprawcy, odrodzona kobieta odruchowo odskoczyła, uderzając nagimi plecami o nieczułą szybę swego więzienia. Była jak mucha uwięziona w pajęczej sieci. Bezbronna i skazana na pożarcie przez silniejszego.

Jeśli jakikolwiek raj mógł istnieć dla Kytiann, D’Vorah właśnie go znalazła dla siebie.


End file.
